Caught in your chains
by C-Dark-Dreams
Summary: Tu es à moi, rien qu'à moi. Tu ne peux pas m'échapper, qu'importe les efforts que tu déploies. Tu es à jamais mien.


_**Disclamer :**__ Ces deux beaux jeunes hommes ainsi que les autres cités durant cet OS sont à Amano Akira 8D_

_**Paring:**__ Reborn x Lambo._

_**Rating :**__ M, comment peut-il en être autrement avec ces deux là ?_

_**Note de l'auteuse :**__ Bonsoir o/ Et oui, me revoilà avec un One Shot sur un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup. De plus je suis la première à travailler sur ce Paring, en Français du moins… Ce qui m'étonne quand même pas mal car je trouve ce couple parfait… C'est mon avis après tout xD J'espère que cette fic donnera envie à d'autre d'écrire des fics sur ces deux là. Sinon j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment. (Et je voudrais remercier Akatsuki Akisa pour m'avoir motivée **). Voilà, on se retrouve en bas, bisouuus x3_

* * *

><p>"-Où est Lambo ? J'ai besoin de lui !<p>

- J'n'en sais rien, Tsunaze, c'est à toi d'apprendre à gérer tes hommes !

- Raaah ! Même maintenant que tu es redevenu adulte, tu es toujours si cruel… Peut-être même plus…. Je ne suis plus Tsunaze !

- Bien sur que si. Tu n'es même pas capable de savoir où sont tes hommes lorsque tu as besoin d'eux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ? Ils ont droit à un peu de liberté ! Je ne vais pas leur coller un émetteur radar dessus non plus…"

Le sourire que fit Reborn montra bien qu'il trouvait cette idée assez intéressante. Si Tsuna avait pensé sérieusement à ça, il aurait été très fier de lui…

" Ce n'est pas une raison pour laisser tes gardiens se la couler douce."

Un petit tapotement à la porte coupa la parole à Tsuna qui s'apprêtait à dire que de toute façon Lambo était ingérable, qu'importe les efforts qu'il déployait. Le dixième parrain Vongola invita l'importun à entrer d'un air clairement ennuyé. Il s'agissait de son fidèle chien de compagnie. Pardon, de son bras droit autoproclamé. Tsuna se sentit soulagé, il avait pourtant dit à ses hommes de ne pas le déranger lorsqu'il s'entretenait avec Reborn, mais si c'était Gokudera alors c'était différent. Sachant que ce dernier ne le dérangerait pas pour rien, il y avait forcément quelque chose d'intéressant. Le gardien de la tempête s'excusa une bonne vingtaine de fois tout en s'approchant du bureau de son boss adoré. Il tenait un papier dans main, une lettre à priori.

"- Juudaime ! Je sais où est ce stupide Bovin !

- Vraiment Gokudera-Kun ?

- Oui… il a laissé une lettre enfaite, pardon je n'ai pas été capable de le retrouver moi même ! Pardonnez-moi Juudaime !

- Ce n'est pas grave… Que dit cette lettre ?

- Je vous la lis… ?

- … Oui s'il te plait…

- Jeune Vongola, je suis vraiment désolé de ce départ rapide. Mais j'ai reçu une mission du chef de la famille Bovino, et comme tu le sais, même si j'ai rejoins ta famille, je reste toujours à son service en tant que tueur à gages. Depuis plus de quinze ans j'avais pour mission de tuer Reborn, mais finalement cela ne nous est plus utile, on m'a donc engagé pour tuer un autre homme. Je serais de retour dans trois semaines maximum. À bientôt, Lambo. Post-scriptum : Reborn, même si tu ne vas surement pas écouter ce message, je tenais à te dire que maintenant tu n'auras plus à faire à moi."

À peine la lecture de la lettre fut-elle finie qu'une porte claque. Les Vongola se retournèrent vers cette dernière. Tsuna comprit immédiatement que c'était Reborn qui était partie brusquement, étant donné qu'il n'était plus là. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas en revanche c'est pourquoi. Pourquoi Reborn était-il énervé alors que cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus à contrer une dizaine de tentatives de meurtres par jour. Peut-être, et connaissant l'homme c'était plutôt plausible, qu'il considérait qu'on lui retirait un jouet… Bah ! S'il devait comprendre chaque action de son tuteur, il ne serait pas sortit de l'auberge. Et puis son hyper intuition lui disait que s'il décidait de faire une enquête là-dessus, sa vie serait fortement mise en danger. Il fallait mieux ne pas se mêler des affaires de l'Arcobaleno. Question de survie. Il laissa donc couler et se remit à son boulot une fois Gokudera congédié.

De son côté, Reborn bouillait à la fois de rage et de joie. D'un côté le fait que ce stupide bovin songe ne serait-ce qu'un instant pouvoir lui échapper était assez comique et plutôt énervant. D'un autre côté, il allait se faire un plaisir de rappeler à cette vache à qui elle appartenait. Il lui laisserait une semaine de répit et ensuite il irait lui rendre une petite visite. Il ne faudrait pas que l'autre croit qu'il s'était précipité à ses côtés. Il ne ferait pas ça pour un rang inférieur. Pour personne en faite… Certes il lui adressait un peu la parole depuis qu'il était devenu le gardien de la foudre Vongola, mais ça restait tout de même occasionnelle, il fallait vraiment que ça soit utile car après tout, il venait quand même de la famille Bovino. Enfin ça c'était la version officielle, sa famille d'origine ne comptait pas plus que ça pour Reborn, vu qu'il faisait désormais partit des Vongola mais c'était tellement bon de le voir ramer pour attirer son attention.

Seulement ! Lambo était à lui. C'était son jouet. Son objet. Enfin… au début. Le hitman n'était pas du genre à se mentit, il trouvait cela ridicule. À quoi bon tenter de se cacher des choses à soi-même … ? Lambo n'était plus un objet. Bon, encore un jouet avec qui il s'amusait beaucoup. Mais désormais, il était SON Lambo en tant que personne. Et il refusait que cette personne tente de lui échapper. Quel idiot, tenter de lui échapper à Lui…

Il se souvenait d'une conversation avec Colonello. Ce dernier lui avait demandé s'il l'aimait. Il l'avait répondue que ça ne devait pas en être loin mais qu'il n'était pas comme ces gens stupide (il avait eu une forte pensée pour Tsuna à ce moment). Il avait sa vision du mot "aimer" et elle n'était pas des plus romantiques... L'ancien militaire avait quand même osé de lui demander pourquoi il ne lui disait pas. Reborn avait ensuite répondue en rigolant qu'il ne voyait pourquoi il prendrait la peine de lui faire plaisir, entrainant les soupirs désespéré de Colonello. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du tueur à gages, sourire malveillant et sadique, comme celui à qui il appartenait. Une semaine et le jeu pourrait commencer. Lambo allait comprendre à quel point il était à lui. À quel point il était enchainé.

OoOo0oOoO

Il était là, à l'autre bout de la rue. Ses cornes trônant fièrement sur sa tête. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme qui l'observait. Puis il commença à avancer, doucement, comme s'il se promenait normalement. Il passa à côté du jeune homme qui ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il continua sa route comme si de rien n'était, se dirigeant vers l'hôtel où résidait Lambo. Il s'était bien renseigné évidemment. Et puis, il était Reborn après tout, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il sache ce genre d'information. D'apparence, il avait l'air calme, mais au fond, il bouillait de rage. L'autre avait osé l'ignorer, de façon évidente. Trop évidente.

Il croyait donc vraiment être libéré de ses chaines ? Croyait-il vraiment pouvoir le tromper sur ses sentiments ? Le plus grand tueur à gage de cette époque n'était absolument pas dupe. N'importe qui aurait abandonné au bout de quinze ans, mais non lui, il s'acharnait dans sa mission d'extermination. Aussi il savait que malgré les apparences il faisait exprès de louper. On n'avait pas idée de s'en prendre à lui avec des attaques aussi minables. Franchement… Sauf si Lambo était définitivement stupide. Ah… C'est aussi une possibilité, mais bon. C'était vident pour l'Arcobaleno que cette stupide vache ne voulait pas le tuer réellement. Enfin qu'il le veuille ou non ça ne changerait pas grand chose, il n'y arriverait jamais.

Enfin, il arriva à l'hôtel et un rire cruel lui échappa. Lambo allait devoir être puni pour l'avoir ignoré… il entra dans le "pauvre" hôtel (que beaucoup aurait trouvé déjà largement suffisant) un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de l'hôtesse et pointa Léon en mode révolver sur elle. Il plaça son doigt devant sa bouche, pour lui faire signe de se taire.

"La clé de la chambre 151, tout de suite. Et surtout ne dites rien à son propriétaire, ou…"

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire plus sadique encore qui promettait mille et une tortures. La pauvre femme qui n'avait rien demandé hocha la tête d'un air paniqué et déglutit bruyamment et une fois encore, l'image de Tsuna s'immissa dans l'esprit du tueur. La jeune fille chercha la clé et ne trouva que celle de secourt, le client devait l'avoir gardé sur lui. Elle la tendit à Reborn qui évidemment ne la remercia pas et partit dans la chambre cité précédemment. Une fois dedans il s'installa dans le canapé en attendant que la vache rentre. Une bonne heure plus tard un bruit de clé raisonna et Reborn se plaça à côté de la porte, de façon à ce qu'on ne le voit pas directement en entrant. Une fois la porte fermé, Lambo se retourna et remarqua la présence de l'Arcobaleno, il eut d'abords l'air surpris, mais cette expression fut vite remplacée par celle de la peur.

"Reborn … ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Le susnommé ne répondit pas et poussa le bovin contre la porte. Il aurait pu l'amener dans un lit mais c'était plus excitant ainsi d'après lui. L'autre poussa un cri de douleur car malgré tout, rentrer dans une porte est assez douloureux, alors lorsque c'est Reborn qui vous y pousse… Ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant, l'excitant peut-être plus encore. Il n'attendit pas que l'autre se remette de la surprise et il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. C'était violent, brutal, cruel. Une punition. Il saisit l'épaule de Lambo et le retourna violement, un nouveau gémissement échappa au gardien. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps, il n'avait pas non plus l'intention de lui donner du plaisir. Il lui retira rapidement sa chemise à motif de vache. Avec son sourire habituel il descendit lentement ses mains les longs du torse jusqu'à sa ceinture tout en embrassant son épaule, son dos et sa nuque à tout de rôle.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint son but, il décida d'apposer sa marque et mordit violement le bas de sa nuque. Jusqu'au sang. Il lécha les marques avec un air de prédateur tout en se débarrassant de la dit ceinture, il déboutonna le bouton et un posa sa main sur la bosse qui commençait à se former dans le pantalon du Bovino. Et il ricana, alors comme ça l'excitait aussi de sa faire prendre comme ça ? Contre la porte ? Il commença à légèrement frotter sa main sur le tissu tout en continuant ses baisers, et plus il s'activait à sa tache plus il sentait le membre se durcir. Lambo poussait des petits gémissements malgré lui. Il tentait de les retenir mais savoir que c'était la main de Reborn qui lui faisait subir ce doux châtiment réveillait bien plus ses sens qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Puis tout s'arrêta, les caresses, les baisers. Reborn baissa le pantalon de l'autre homme d'un coup, brusquement.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prévue de lui faire du bien, non il voulait juste marqué définitivement cet homme, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas n'importe lequel. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point ses chaines étaient solides. Il voulait apposer dans son esprit qu'il était à lui, pour toujours. Il colla un plus le plus jeune contre le bois de la porte avec un bois et de l'autre déboutonna son propre pantalon. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit un l'intérieur. Car, ne nous mentons pas, voir Lambo à ce point à sa merci était terriblement saisissant pour lui. Il abaissa légèrement son caleçon et sortit son sexe. Il recolla son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. Histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il attendait. Il reprit ses baisers mais ce n'était plus doux, il mordait plus qu'il n'embrassait. Le préparer, ne pas le préparer ? Pff… Quelle question… Evidement qu'il n'allait pas le préparer. Comment oser appeler cela une punition sinon… Alors il plaça son sexe à l'entré de l'intimité du gardien Vongola qui se mit à trembler d'appréhension.

Alors le Hitman pénétra l'autre d'un coup sec et violent. Tellement que des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Lambo qui sentit ses jambes flancher et prêtes à s'effondrer. Heureusement que les mains de Reborn sur ses hanches le maintinrent debout. Ce dernier prit le membre de l'autre entre ses doigts et commença à y imprimer de léger mouvement de va et viens. Simplement dans le but de le détendre, étant donné qu'il ne se voyait pas lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il dut attendre que l'autre se soit assez détendu pour pouvoir commencer ses allers et venue à l'intérieur de lui. C'était donc sa première fois… Elle lui appartenait comme tout le reste. Il arrêta son doux traitement et continua à pénétrer le bovin de plus en plus férocement.

Ce dernier criait à la fois de plaisir et de douleur. Le bon et le mauvais se mélangeait à m'intérieur de lui. Puis un coup plus fort atteint ce point si sensible en lui et il poussa un véritable feulement de bien-être. Reborn en bon sadique qu'il était aurait pu éviter ce point mais c'était tellement bon de le voir gémir ainsi. Oui bon. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. S'il avait pu éprouver des regrets il aurait regretté de ne pas l'avoir cueillit plus tôt. Un énième coup de bassin lui fit voir le paradis et il se répandit dans l'Antre chaud de Lambo, celui-ci fit de même contre la porte. Et c'est la voix entrecouper pas le souffle irrégulier de Reborn qui lui murmura d'un ton sans appel :

"Tu es à moi, tu ne peux pas m'échapper."

Lambo enfouit sa tête dans son épaule. L'autre croirait surement qu'il pleurait, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues amenant facilement à cette conclusion. Pourtant non, loin de là. Il ne pleurait pas le moins du monde. Même pas un tout petit peu. Enfaite, s'il cachait son visage c'était simplement pour pas que l'autre voit l'immense sourire qui trônait sur ses lèvres. Et bien, et bien… Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour avoir enfin l'attention de celui qu'on aime. Il n'avait certes plus pour ordres de s'en prendre à Reborn mais il en avait joué. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Mukuro pour le plan tordu qu'il lui avait concocté.

Que vient faire Mukuro dans l'affaire ? C'est simple. Combien de sadique connait Lambo ? Trois plus la Varia entière. Sauf que s'il s'approchait de leur Manoir, Lévi tenterait de le tuer ainsi que Xanxus pour faire chier Tsuna. Et les trois sadiques qu'il connaisse en dehors d'eux… C'est Mukuro, Reborn et Hibari. Le dernier le mordrait à mort et l'enverrais balader s'il osait ne serait-ce que lui demande un conseil, alors un plan… Le deuxième il se voyait mal lui demander "Dis Reborn tu n'aurais pas un plan pour que tu montre enfin que tu t'intéresse à moi ?" et le premier… Bah le premier était la seule sur lequel il pouvait placer ses espoirs et finalement, ils avaient conclus un marché et avaient trouvé un plan.

Maintenant manquait plus qu'à savoir comment il allait réussir à ligoter Hibari et l'amener à Mukuro… Hum des somnifères dans sa nourriture paraissait la solution la moins mortelle (Pour lui) et donc la meilleure à adopter. Si ça ne marchait pas il pourrait toujours remplir sa chambre de Chloroforme lorsque celui-ci dormait déjà…

" C'était trop bon que tu planes encore ?"

La moquerie de l'homme avec qui il venait de coucher, ou qui l'avait violé, tout dépends du point de vu, le ramena à la réalité. Il remarqua que l'autre avec toujours son torse collé à son dos et qu'il avait enfui sa tête dans son cou. Heureusement que le sourire l'avait quitté au milieu de ses réflexions. Le tueur à gage se détacha de lui et lui tendit ses vêtements. Pff… Pourquoi il n'y avait que lui qui était nu ? Il aurait au moins pu enlever son pantalon…

"Rhabille-toi, on rentre."

" Mais… Et ma mission ?"

" Je me suis déjà occuper de ce type, les Vongola était aussi contre lui… Enfin comme c'était à toi de t'en charger et que ça risque de créer une guerre entre famille que je m'en sois occupé, je te laisse le mérite pour cette fois. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait de la gloire à tuer un faible pareil."

"…"

Lambo se rhabilla sans dire un mot. Il fallait vraiment qu'il remercie Mukuro, grâce à lui il avait couché avec Reborn, ce dernier lui adressait la parole et en plus il l'avait débarrassé de sa mission. Des chocolats ça lui irait ? En plus de Hibari cela va s'en dire. Ils rentrèrent au manoir Vongola sous l'incompréhension totale de Tsuna qui pensait ne pas revoir son gardien avant deux semaines et qui était persuadé que Reborn avait prit des Vacances… Enfin ce n'était pas important n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en avait rien à faire des ces étranges histoires. Et ce n'était absolument pas l'arme que pointait son tuteur sur lui qui l'avait fait penser ainsi, du tout, du tout.

OoOo0oOoO

"Laaambo, je t'aime."

YEAH ! IL AVAIT REUSSIT. Au bout de six mois me direz vous, c'est limite normal. Mais non ! Cette espèce de tueur à l'égo mal placé ne lui avait pas dit une seule fois. Au grand damne de Lambo et de Colonello qui aurait bien aimé voir son "ami" perdre la face au moins une fois. Alors ils avaient décidés de faire quelque chose de lâche mais si ça pouvait permettre à Reborn de dire ces véritables sentiments pour une fois…

Voilà pourquoi Reborn s'approchait d'un pas chancelant et mal assuré de Lambo en lui criant des mots d'amour… Comment s'y étaient-ils prit ? Simple un concours de celui qui boirait le plus grand nombre de verres avait été lancé entre les deux Arcobaleno. Pour motiver Reborn, Lambo encourageait avec ferveur Colonello, prétextant des "Sur ce terrain t'es le meilleur", "je suis sure que tu vas le battre"… qui avait tôt fait de mettre le Hitman en rogne. Il avait donc enchainé les verres pour défendre son honneur.

Puis quand il fut assez bourré, Lambo mit la drogue que Colonello lui avait donnée au préalable, il parait que c'était une drogue utilisé par le COMBUSIN pour faire cracher des informations aux ennemies. Il avait rajouté un aphrodisiaque et le tout était joué. À priori ça marchait plutôt bien. Vu l'état dans lequel était son amant… Bon il allait se faire violer, une fois de plus, et alors ? Au moins, il savait que Reborn l'aimait… S'il pouvait s'en souvenir au réveil…

OoOo0oOoO

"Lambo… Tu n'aurais pas essayé de m'avoir hier ?"

Gloups.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note de fin :<strong>__ Voilà, j'espère que ça plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner votre avis, je les attends avec impatience. Les bons comme les mauvais ! _

_Voilà, bisou tout le monde et merci de m'avoir lu x3_


End file.
